De três anos
by Alis Clow
Summary: As lembranças de Harry sobre seu pai. De três em três anos SLASH, INCEST!


**De: ****Alis (como Beta)****  
>Para: <strong>**Jubs Sallaberry****(como ****Epsilon****)****  
>Título: De três anos<br>Classificação: NC-17  
>Personagens: Harry Potter, James Potter<br>Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
>Plot: Plot n° 1 <strong>**(do Amigo Oculto – Escolha um Plot)****  
>Avisos: Incest<br>Notas: Não foi o plot que eu tinha escolhido - nem saiu do jeito que eu queria. E nada nesse mundo conseguiu me fazer continuar o final. Desculpa :/**

**Três**

A primeira lembrança que Harry tinha de James datava de seus três anos de idade. Não era propriamente dita uma lembrança; era mais um conjunto de sensações que o remetiam àquela época. Aos três, Harry não era mais do que uma criança pequena, de perninhas curtas e olhar curioso, querendo tocar e provar o mundo a sua volta, explorando cada canto que suas mãozinhas rechonchudas conseguiam alcançar.

Era dali que Harry tinha as primeiras memórias de James. Ele se lembrava de como ele parecia grande e forte, de como suas mãos pareciam capazes de protegê-lo do mundo, da barba por fazer arrannhando sua barriga quando James assoprava nela, fazendo barulho e arrancando risos de Harry. Lembrava-se dos beijos de boa noite e de histórias contadas sob a luz de seu abajur em forma de carrinho. Se recordava de dormir sob o peito largo de James e ser embalado para o sono ouvindo as batidas do coração se seu pai a maneira constante como ele se movia lentamente a cada respiração.

Eram lembranças que pareciam bobas e pequeninas. Mas eram lembranças que traziam um calor confortável, que aqueciam-no e que o faziam feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Seis<strong>

Aos seis anos, o que Harry mais se lembrava era de como James estava sempre ali. Era James que o vestia de manhã para ir ao colégio, o ajudava com a lição e lhe dava a mão para atravessar a rua. Era ele que o colocava no colo depois de um tombo feio ou o mandava escovar os dentes depois de comer.

Para Harry, não mais que de repende, Lily adoecera. Ele não tinha lembranças dos sinais da doença, da fraqueza crescente a cada dia, de como ela parecia mais e mais debilitada a cada mês que se passava. Para seu eu de seis anos, sua mãe era quem lhe fazia bolo, que lhe dava beijos quando ele se sentia triste ou se machucava, era quem lhe dava colo e o abraçava apertado quando tinha medo. Harry, em seu encantamento infantil, a achava a mulher mais linda do mundo, a melhor mãe que qualquer criança poderia ter – ele nunca tivera uma chance de ver a doença silenciosamente se instalando.

Assim, quando ela fora internada, Harry não foi capaz de entender direito o porque. Ainda assim, ele se lembrava de quando seu pai sentou-se com Harry no colo e disse que eles precisavam conversar, explicando num tom que Harry nunca ouvira antes que sua mãe estava doente e que ele precisava ser um bom menino para que ela melhorasse logo. Harry entendeu, mesmo que aos seis anos, ele não compreendesse a magnitude de tudo aquilo. Ele já havia ficado doente antes, tantas vezes, gripado e com febre e tivera que ficar de cama, sentindo-se cansado demais para brincar, mesmo que a vontade não lhe faltasse. Em sua inocência, Harry se lembrou de como sempre se sentia melhor quando James o pegava no colo e o contava uma história. E sugeriu que, se seu pai fizesse aquilo, sua mãe também melhoraria.

Fora aos seis que Harry dormira fora pela primeira vez. A ideia, em vez de apavorá-lo, o divertiu e a perspectiva de dias fora de casa, comendo bobagens e brincando com o cachorro de seu padrinho afastaram, como James esperava, um medo que Harry era jovem demais para sentir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nove<strong>

Com nove anos, suas lembranças era de corredores brancos e cheiro de éter . Ele entendia o que se passava, tendo uma compreensão precoce do mal que afligia sua mãe. Ele cresceu um pouco mais rápido do que as outras crianças, sabendo que não podia fazer tanta bagunça quanto quisesse e que precisava ser um pouco mais organizado e comportado do que os outros. Não era como se fosse um sacrifício para Harry - nem era algo que ele pensasse a respeito. Ele só sabia que era assim, porque seu pai precisava que Harry fosse um bom garoto. E ele era.

E sendo um bom filho, Harry ia diariamente ao hospital visitar sua mãe, ficando lá ao lado dela até a hora de James aparecer, saído do trabalho. E num desses dias, enquanto andava com familiaridade pelos corredores, acostumado com as paredes brancas e com o olhar distante das pessoas que passavam por ele, Harry entrou no quarto que ele passara a pensar como o "quarto da mamãe", esperando encontrá-la calma e sorridente.  
>Apenas para se deparar com a cama vazia.<p>

Harry encarou o espaço desocupado por um longo tempo, sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo. Por um breve momento, ele se perguntou se não havia entrado no quarto errado ou se sua mãe não estava fazendo em alguma parte do prédio fazendo exames que exigiam sua remoção. Harry sentiu suas mãos tremerem antes de entender o que estava realmente acontecendo, antes de perceber a ausência de pequenas coisas que lhe diziam que Lilly voltaria para aquele quarto. Seus pés se moveram antes de ele conseguir pensar porque o fazia, seu tênis se chocando contra o piso liso e branco cada vez mais rápido conforme ganhava velocidade. Ele ouviu alguém chamando seu nome - uma enfermeira, ele percebeu - mas não parou. Harry correu até sentir seus pulmões arderem, até suas pernas tremerem com o esforço, mas ele não percebeu nada disso. Ele não conseguia assimilar mais nada.

Harry nunca se esqueceria de chegar em casa para encontra seu pai sentado no sofá, a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele não disse nada a Harry, nenhuma palavra que fosse e, naquela noite, Harry dormiu na casa de seu padrinho. Fora Sirius a colocá-lo na cama àquela noite e a lhe dar um beijo de boa noite e isso, de todas as coisas que aconteceram, foi o que levou Harry às lágrimas, a dor aguda de não ter seu pai perto de si para conversar com ele até ele dormir.

Ele adormeceu sem perceber, apenas pra acordar de madrugada desorientado e achar James deitado em sua cama, olhando-o. Harry sentiu as lágrimas voltarem e se deixou embalar pelos braços de seu pai e as palavras murmuradas de que tudo ficaria bem. Ainda assim, Harry se lembrava perfeitamente do som de seu pai chorando quando ele julgara que Harry estava dormindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Doze<strong>

Aos doze anos, Harry era uma criança como a maioria. A ausência de Lilly pesava, mas nunca tanto a ponto de se tornar debilitante ou insuportável. Ele sentia saudades e, em alguns muitos momentos, ele desejava que ela estivesse presente. Mas esses momentos passavam, perdidos entre brincadeiras com seus amigos e a escola. E, acima de tudo, ele tinha seu pai.  
>Harry terminou de passar o aspirador de pó no carpete e sentou no sofá. Ele estava acostumado a fazer parte das tarefas domésticas e sequer pensava naquilo como um sacrifício. Depois de anos com sua mãe no hospital - e agora anos sem ela, ele tinha aprendido que James precisava que ele fosse um bom filho, o melhor amigo de seu pai. E, para ele, a idéia de que ele era a pessoa mais importante da vida de seu pai lhe dava uma satisfação única.<p>

Ele sorriu sem se dar conta, feliz com a constatação de que, sim, ele provavelmente era a pessoa mais importante em todo o universo para James e colocou a ponta do aspirador contra a palma da mão, sentindo a sucção em sua pele e seu sorriso aumentou um pouco mais. Harry se divertiu em colocar o aspirador contra partes aleatórias de seu corpo, rindo abobadamente da sensação e esquecendo por alguns instantes das tarefas. Ele provavelmente teria gastos mais momentos naquela atividade, se a porta da casa não tivesse batido. Harry desligou o aparelho, colocou-o de lado e correu para o recém-chegado.

James o abraçou como sempre fazia e lhe afagou os cabelos, enquanto perguntava como fora seu dia. Harry respondia tudo com entusiasmo, genuinamente feliz. Ele pegou a pasta de James e a parte de cima do terno, guardando-os sem nem pensar a respeito sobre gesto. James riu de alguma besteira que Harry dissera, enquanto se sentava à mesa da cozinha. Harry nunca se sentia tão feliz quanto naqueles momentos em que ele tinha a chance de cuidar de seu pai, de fazer algo concreto por ele e receber um sorriso ou um afago por conta disso. Ele sabia que não precisava fazer nada para receber atenção de James, que ele estaria ali independente disso, mas Harry sinceramente se sentia bem em retribuir e ver que seus atos faziam James um pouco mais feliz.

Harry abriu os armários, pegando xícaras e açúcar e indo até a geladeira pegar leite. Ele sabia que seu pai tinha uma queda irresistível por leite com chocolate, então ele tornou o ato de preparar a bebida um tipo de ritual diário para quando James chegasse em casa e assim era todos os dias. Ele estava tão distraído medindo generosamente o chocolate que não notou quando seu pai se aproximou, colocando os braços em volta de seu corpo e dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Hmmm, chocolate." James murmurou, parecendo contente. Harry sentiu seu rosto corando sem motivo algum. "Eu te amo, sabia?"

Harry sorriu, sentindo que poderia explodir. Uma gargalhada escapou de seus lábios e ele virou, com a xícara pronta em mãos. Abraçou brevemente James antes de empurrar a xícara de chocolate para as mãos de seu pai e ir guardar o aspirador de pó.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinze<strong>

Com quinze anos, a lembranças mais forte que tinha, era de seu primeiro beijo.

Harry não era muito diferente de qualquer garoto de quinze anos, que pensa em esportes, tem dificuldades em matemática e prefere passar suas tardes jogando vídeo-game a estudar gramática. Ainda assim, ele era um aluno na média, não o melhor, como James queria, mas bom o bastante para deixar seu pai moderadamente orgulhoso. Harry considerava a opinião de seu pai acima de qualquer uma, amando-o acima de qualquer coisa no mundo. Harry tinha uma estranha percepção de todos os sacrifícios que James cometeu ao longo dos anos para criá-lo praticamente sozinho e, para Harry, o mínimo que poderia fazer era retribuir.

Assim, era natural que ele odiasse cada uma das namoradas que James arrumou nos anos seguintes, apenas duas mulheres, mas duas que Harry odiou profundamente. Os relacionamentos estavam fadados ao fracasso, Harry sabia, e a cada término, era ele a estar ao lado de James como melhor amigo e filho fiel, consolando-o silenciosamente com uma xícara de chocolate quente e talvez alguma coisa mais forte do armário que ele era proibido de mexer.

Quando James chegou, cansado e arrasado de mais um encontro fracassado, Harry fez o que sempre fazia. E ele se lembraria, mesmo anos depois, de como seu pai parecia desesperançado. E algo em Harry doeu, algo que dizia baixinho que talvez ele não fosse suficiente na vida de James, que ele não bastava para preencher o espaço vazio que sua mãe deixara e isso o machucou de um jeito que ele recordaria por anos e anos a vir. E foi esse sentimento de insuficiência e outro, quase tão forte, de posse, que o fez se sentar no colo de James, pousar uma mão firme em seu ombro e colar os lábios nos de seu pai sem pensar duas vezes.

Harry podia ser pouco mais que uma criança, mas certamente não era _apenas_ uma criança. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava fazendo e talvez só não tivesse ideia de como aquele simples ato pareceria para o mundo, mas ele também pouco se importava. James o beijava, quando ele era menor, ele se lembrava disso. Se lembrava também como se sentira quando os beijos pararam, porque ele já era um "rapazinho". Ele amava James, amava mais do que sabia que amaria qualquer pessoa na vida. Ninguém jamais significaria tanto ou seria tão importante para ele quando seu pai. Ninguém, em tempo algum, faria tanto quando James fez por ele ou estaria disposto a se sacrificar tanto. E então ele continuou beijando seu pai, mesmo quando James tentou se afastar, surpreso. E ele continuou o beijando, até que James pôs uma mão hesitante em sua cintura e inclinou a cabeça mais para o lado. E nada no mundo poderia fazê-lo parar quando os lábios sob o dele se abriram e Harry teve o primeiro gosto do que era um beijo adulto.

* * *

><p><strong>Dezoito<strong>

Harry lambe os lábios, a respiração já ofegante de antecipação. Ele se lembra com clareza de quantas vezes estivera ali, naquela cama, deitado como estava naquele momento e, mesmo assim, ele ainda estremece diante do primeiro toque.  
>Ele arqueia o corpo, sentindo as mãos familiares correndo pelas laterais de seu tronco, o hálito quente em seu pescoço, o murmúrio constante de palavras doces e sem sentido. Ele o ama, mais do que acha que uma só pessoa pode ser capaz de amar, mas ainda assim, ele o ama. Dedos roçam pelo seu tórax, enquanto ele sente a fricção de pele contra pele na sua pelve, o jeito familiar fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior e gemer baixinho.<p>

Ele sente um beijo carinhoso na ponta de seu nariz e um sorriso se desenha em seus lábios. O beijo pousa de leve em seus lábios e desce ao queixo, percorrendo seu maxilar até o lóbulo da orelha e parando ali um instante. E os lábios seguem lentamente para baixo, deixando uma trilha que faz seu sorriso aumentar a cada momento em que se aproxima de seu destino. E o sorriso dá lugar a um gemido mais alto quando alcança seu objetivo, a respiração acelerando a cada segundo, a cada vez que os lábios vem e vão sobre ele.

Harry agarra os cabelos com os primeiros fios cinzas entre os dedos, uma maneira vã de tentar ter algum controle. Uma mão se entrelaça com a sua, enquanto ele segura ainda mais forte as mechas entre os seus dedos, cada vez mais perto. Sua boca se abre e ele o chama numa voz rouca e baixa, como o chamou tantas vezes durante a vida.

Talvez uma palavra ligeiramente deslocada num momento como aqueles para uns, mas para Harry, era normal. Era perfeito. Era exatamente o que deveria ser.

"Pai!"

**Fim**


End file.
